The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces (GUIs), and more specifically, to a tabular format for efficiently visualizing multiple messages of different severities per row.
In computing, a graphical user interface (GUI, sometimes pronounced ‘gooey’) is a type of user interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices using images rather than text commands. GUIs can be used in computers, hand-held devices (such as MP3 players, portable media players, or gaming devices), household appliances, office equipment, and industry equipment. A GUI represents the information and actions available to a user through graphical icons and visual indicators such as secondary notation, as opposed to text-based interfaces, typed command labels, or text navigation. The actions are usually performed through direct manipulation of the graphical elements.